This Means War!
by edwardnbella
Summary: What happens when Jacob steals Bella away, but this time doesn't give her back? First Fanfic!
1. Here we go again

"Alice," I said calmly, "We've been through this before; besides I thought Edward was the only one who is allowed to kidnap me."

"I'm not kidnapping you; I'm just keeping close watch over you in my own house. Very different from kidnapping." She said trying to hide her pixie-like grin but not succeeding.

I sighed, Alice had come over while I was making dinner and insisted that I come for a sleepover of course, since it was Alice, Charlie agreed earnestly. I accepted the invitation only because I knew I would be able to see Edward. I was sadly mistaken. I was later informed that Edward was out for the day and Alice was to keep watch over me. I sighed once again at the thought of being away from Edward for any long period of time, I wondered what he was up to…

"Bella," Alice complained, clearly annoyed, "are you listening to me?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah of course."

"Okay then what did I just say?" She asked as she folded her small arms across her chest.

I thought for a minute, and then continued with a smile "You just asked me if I was listening to you, and I am."

"Bella!"

"Okay I'm sorry! It just that--" I started to say but I was interrupted by Alice, her face suddenly gentle.

"I know that you miss him and I know he misses you but he will be back soon."

"But _where_ is he?" I asked impatiently. I hoped by knowing this it would calm me down a little. It still hurt every time he left. It's like he once said to me about feeling like half of him is missing. That's how I felt right now. Empty, alone, even though I was with Alice.

"If he didn't tell you I don't think I should," she said "I'm sure he'll tell you as soon as he gets back." She looked at me, her eyes hopeful. Waiting for me to stop worrying and have fun. Ugh. My definition of fun and Alice's definition of fun were two very different things. I hated to see her upset so I put on a smile.

"Okay, fine, I'll relax." I said and a look of relief washed over Alice's face.

"Alrighty now the fun begins! What color do you want me to paint your toenails?"

I groaned internally. It was going to be a very long night.


	2. My angel

**I don't own anything twilight. All these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Also, don't worry; this is going somewhere so keep reading!**

I could not sleep. All I could think of was Edward. _Where is he? Is someone out to kill me _again_? Has he finally realized that he can do much better than me?_ I shuddered at that last thought. I hoped that that was not the case. Eventually my eyelids began to feel heavy and a drifted to sleep.

"Good morning my love," said the voice of an angel "did you sleep well?" I thought I must be dreaming. The sound of this angel's voice was too good to be true. I felt his cool lips press against my throat and I woke with a start.

"Edward!" I exclaimed and put my arms around him for a hug. Then I remembered why I was upset with him. "Edward," I said is I smacked him playfully on the arm, probably giving myself a bruise, "why did you leave without telling me? You know I don't like it when you're away." I looked up at him, curious for his answer.

He laughed, and then said, "I left so I could buy you a gift; Valentines Day _is _coming up you know."

"But Alice said—"

"I lied to Alice because I knew she would tell you," he said with a grin on his perfect face. "I'm sorry I made you anxious, but I promise I won't do it again."

"Thanks, I'm sorry I overreacted. I should have known it was nothing serious." He smiled at me and pressed his lips gently against my own.

"Let's get you something to eat," he finally said. He took my hand and led me downstairs.

"Morning Bella," Alice said happily. She then turned to Edward, her face suddenly annoyed. "I can keep a secret, thank you very much." Edwards laughed and patted her on the head. She stuck her tongue out at him when he turned around. I giggled and Edward led me to the dining room table which was basically used by only me.

"What would you like to eat love?"

"Umm whatever you have is fine." I felt bad that they had to go through all the trouble of getting food just for me.

_Dang I wish I was a vampire already!_

I settled for some eggs, and Edward watched me as I ate, again. He made it very hard for me to eat because every time I would look into his beautiful eyes, I wasn't able to think about anything. And that's usually when I choked.

Edward chuckled as he patted me lightly on the back as I coughed. "You know, you should chew your food before you try and swallow it."

I rolled my eyes at him, "you have no idea what you do to people do you?"

"What exactly do I do to people?"

"I don't know, you just stare at them and then they can't think!" I said as I though:_ well it happens to me at least maybe I'm the only one whose brain can't function when they are around him._

He chuckled once again as he said, "Your wrong."

But he was to find out soon, how _right_ I was.

**Ok that's all for now. But I need your help b/c I'm unsure how to go into what the summary talks about so please review! And give me ideas. Tell me what is right and what's not! Thanks so much!**


	3. This isn't a chapter but please read!

**Oh my goodness you guys actually reviewed! Thank you! You have no idea how happy that makes me! Special thanks to **Ekaterini. **Thanks again to ALL who****reviewed! You guys are my new favorite people in the world! I promise to put up the next two chapters soon!**


	4. Chapter 3 Overprotective

**Wow, I am SO sorry. I know it's been a while, and I apologize. I hope this chapter makes up for it all.**

**I don't own anything Twilight. All these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I shivered and zipped up my jacket. The ancient heater in my truck wasn't working and I was going to be late for school. Frustrated, I started to hit it, and in response, the heater blew out cold air. I cursed under my breath and gave up. I rubbed my hands together furiously and was about to pull of out the driveway, when I heard a knock on my window. I jumped at the sound, but relaxed when I saw who it was.

The sun was shining brightly, and gave Edward's hair a striking bronze color. No matter how windswept his hair was, it always seemed just right.

After I lowered the window a crack he gave me that crooked grin of his and asked, "Want a ride?"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "Yes, please."

He opened the door for me and held out his hand. I took it eagerly and we walked over to his car.

"You should've called me. I would've been here sooner." He said disapprovingly.

I rolled my eyes and got into the Volvo which for some reason was toasty warm. I closed my eyes and relished in the heat. Edward walked with inhuman speed to the driver's side.

By the time I opened my eyes, we were speeding down the road. I quickly put on my seatbelt, and it was Edward's turn to roll his eyes.

"Hey just trying to be safe, here." I said.

Taking his eyes off the road, he looked at me and said, "As if I would ever put you in danger."

At that moment, I felt my phone vibrate. I frowned, hardly anyone texted me. I opened it up and saw that it was from Jacob.

Jake and I had been friends for as long as I can remember. My earliest memory of me and Jake was us making mud pies together. He held my hand on the first day of school. He held my hand when he heard my parents were getting divorced. He held my hand when I had to get stitches from falling down. We'd been best friends since the beginning. Sure, we weren't as close now, but I still knew that I could call him if I ever needed anything. Oh, did I mention that he is sometimes a werewolf? Yes, Forks just seemed to be the hot spot for mythical creature these days.

Edward's voice brought me back to the present, "Who is it?" he inquired.

"It's just Jacob." I replied as I read the text,

**Hey Bells **

**When r u gonna visit me?**

**I miss u**

**-Jake**

I smiled and typed a quick response. I was always happy to go and visit Jake. Still smiling I turned to Edward. All gentleness had disappeared from his face. He hands were clenched tightly around the steering wheel.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, immediately nervous.

"Bella, I'm sorry but you are not going to see Jacob."

My mouth fell open in surprise. How dare he? And how did he know that Jake had asked?

"I am not a kid anymore, Edward. I can make my own decisions thank you very much." I folded my arms across my chest and looked out the window. We had arrived at school.

"Bella." Unable to resist his voice, I turned and found his face mere inches from mine.

"Y-yes?" I breathed.

His face came closer, but we still did not touch. My eyes closed and I felt his breath by my ear. "You know I love you, but werewolves are dangerous. How could I live with myself if something were to happen to you?"

I tried to think straight, and replied, "You'd manage."

He chuckled softly, and pulled away. My heart was pounding like crazy, and we hadn't even touched!

The distance between us allowed me to collect my thoughts. "Please be reasonable. _Jake_ is dangerous? You're a vampire for crying out loud!"

"Yes, but Jacob is a young werewolf. He cannot control himself. People have accidents, you know. Look at Emily."

I shuddered at the thought. Emily was dating one of the werewolves (yes there are more of them) and was too close when Sam lost control.

"Edward-." I began.

He put a finger to my lips and whispered, "Please." My heart picked up again, but my mind was set.

"I'm not promising anything."

Edward helped me out of the car, and took my hand in his.

"We'll see." He said quietly.

**Again, I am so terribly sorry for the extremely late update. **

**Well, what did you think?**

**Review please! It'll help me get out the next chapter faster!**


End file.
